Keitaro's Lucky day!
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: keitaro has rotten luck, seemingly ofr months at a time, so what happens when Kharma stops biting him and he has good luck for once?


Keitaro's Lucky Day

By Daimyo Shi

I don't own Love Hina, but I wouldn't mind having a day like this myself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ change of place

[thoughts]

English

Keitaro was walking towards Hinata Sou from some personal shopping. All of the sudden he could here the flapping of paper. 

"Kuso, there something stuck to my shoe." says Keitaro. He looks down at his foot and sees that a 10000 (1) yen note is stuck to his shoe.

[Money? I can always use money!]

Keitaro contuines his walk, where he comes across a Radio Station set up for a On location show promoting the open of a new CD shop.

"Hey, You come take a guess at how many jelly beans there are in this Sake bottle, the closest person wins Front Row Tickets to see U2." says a Radio promotion guy.

[U2? That is Naru's favourite band! I could really get into her good books with those ticket, I might even get a kiss!] Keitaro walks up to the bottle and studies it carefully. "There are 658." says Keitaro.

The radio guy looks at Keitaro with stunned disbelief.

"Uh, excuse me, sir? Are you alright?" asks Keitaro.

The radio shakes his head and say "Uh, sorry about that! You are exactly right, you win the U2 tickets."

"Alright! That is So Cool!" yells Keitaro with excitement in his voice.

The radio guy Fins the Prize envelope and gives Keitaro the tickets.

"For getting it exactly right, you can have a CD copy of 'Joshua Tree' as well." replies the Radio guy.

"Thank you very much." says Keitaro with a big bow.

"Hey, come make a request on air." says the Radio guy.

"Sure." replies Keitaro.

The Radio guy leads Keitaro into the On site Studio and sits Keitaro down across from the DJ. The DJ points to him and then Keitaro says "I just won Front. Row U2 Tickets! My name is Urashima Keitaro and I love listening to Ya95.5! I would like to request my favourite U2 Song 'I still haven found what I am looking for.'" says Keitaro in an excited voice.

"That was superb, man!" says the DJ as he cues up Keitaro's song.

Keitaro stands around for a bit to listen to the song before continuing his shopping trip.

[I need some ear phones.] thinks Keitaro.

Keitaro walks into the closest electronics store and is immediately showered in confetti as an older Japanese man comes bows deeply to Keitaro and says "Congratulations, you are the one millionth customer at this fine shop! You have won a 1000000 Yen entertainment package."

"I never been luckier than I have been today, ever!" replies Keitaro in a kind of stupefied shock.

"Come this way and pick you components" Keitaro picks out his 1000000 Yen's worth of Entertainment goods and arranged for delivery at Hinata Sou later today. He leaves the shops after many thank you and contuines on his way. Keitaro is slightly losses in a fantasy of his date with Naru at the U2 concert he collides with someone sending Keitaro hard to the ground.

"I am sorry, let me help you up. I am afraid I wasn't watching where I was going." says the man.

"I am fine . . " says Keitaro in his heavily accented English. Keitaro looks up to take the man's hand and see Bono. "Bono-sama?" says Keitaro with a socked look on his face.

"I am truly sorry, I just wasn't watching where I was going." replies Bono.

Keitaro take Bono's hand and with his help comes to his feet. 

"Ano, Bono-sama, I don't mean to impose but could you sign this CD for me?"

"Sure, no problem, it is the lease that I could do for you.. Replies Bono as he pulls a Gold Marker out. He carefully opens the CD and takes out the Liner sheet and signs the front of it. He carefully puts it back in the case and closes it. "Here you go."

While Bono was signing the CD Keitaro spots a photo Sticker booth, thinking at a speed far great than he use to he had though of another request. "Bono-sama, did you know that is good luck to have a photo sticker of you and a Japanese person." says Keitaro with as smooth voice as he can mange [Damn, this is so lame!]

"Really? I never new that. Hey, isn't that a Photo booth over there?" says Bono.

"Yes." replies Keitaro, doing his best to hid his shock that this plan of his is working.

Bono and Keitaro get into the both and have several pictures taken. After words Keitaro splits the phone sticker and give a deep bow to Bono. Bono returns the bow and says "Domo autogato." Bono pockets his stickers and then contuines on his way.

[wow, this is just my luckiest day ever. I shall need a new shirt if I am going to take Naru out to the concert.] thinks Keitaro as he travels down the sidewalk. He spots a men's wear shop and decides to go in. Ti looks a little expensive but he wants to look really good for Naru. Keitaro goes into the shop and looks at the shirts picking a nice dark blue one. He goes up the cashier to pay for it. The man at the cashier checks the shirt for a price and punches it into the cashier. The Cashier hands Keitaro a draws slip and says "you are just in time. It Almost time for our 25th anniversary draw for a entire wardrobe." 

Keitaro fills out the slip and the cashier has puts it in the drum. A older man rolls the drum several time before reaching into the drum and pulling out a name.

"Is there a Urashima Keitaro here?" says the older man with the piece of paper in his hand.

Keitaro shoots up his hand, "That is me!"

Keitaro could here some grumbling in the rest of the store along the lines of 'snot nose kid' still he stepped forward to claim his prize. Keitaro picks out his wardrobe and gets measured for a custom suit. He takes a black suit off the rack as well. Taking a Black Fedora and placing it on his head he says "I will wear this home could you have the rest delivered?" 

"No problem, what time?" asks the older man.

"About 3:00? I already getting something at 2:00." replies Keitaro.

"3:00 it is then." says the older man. Keitaro returns to his walk. As he contuines on his way home he notices out of the corner of his eye that several girls and women are looking at him. Keitaro stains a bit and can hear a couple 'kawaii' and 'Tanrei' Keitaro blinks a couple times. As if to confirm it two school girls walk right by him and say "Kawaii." he turns to look at them and they scamper shyly away.

"That is odd . . ." says Keitaro. Keitaro manages a smirk as he contuines on his way with a confidant strut. [Clothes do seem to truly make the man, it would seem.] thinks Keitaro.

He stops to look in the window of a Sunglasses shop. [now that it what I need.] thinks Keitaro as he enters the shop. He looks around before find some classic style 'Rayban' sunglass which he buys and promptly puts on. He then resumes his walk to home. As he passes his Aunts's Tea house she was sweeping the front.

"Keitaro-chan, you look very Tanrei, today." says Haruka with a slight smirk.

"Thank you O-ban, I mean Haruka." replies Keitaro.

"You need to work on the smoothness." says Haruka.

"Hai, Haruka." says Keitaro as he begins to climb the stairs in front of Hinata Sou.

Just after Keitaro reaches the top, a piece of paper hits him in the face. He removes it and looks at it. [What is this? Oh, it seems to be Motoko's invite to the Japanese kendo championship.] thinks Keitaro as he reads. [I think she be glad to have this back, she can't enter without it.] 

Keitaro enters Hinata Sou and finds Motoko sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands.

"What is wrong, Motoko-chan?"

Motoko looks at Keitaro, there are tears in her eyes. "I lost my invitation to the Japanese Kendo championship. I was going to win this year too!" sobs Motoko.

"You mean this invite?" says Keitaro as he hold the letter he found in front of Motoko.

Motoko looks up, and heads the header of the letter. "URASHIMA!" says Motoko say with a look of pure joy on her face. Motoko gets up and hugs Keitaro lifting him from the ground and spins them both around for a couple turns before realize that she is doing. She puts him down and Blushes deeply.

"Uh, yeah." says Keitaro as he scratches the back of his head. He hands Motoko, her letter.

Motoko bows deeply to Keitaro. "Thank you very, very, very much, Urashima." says Motoko.

"Damn, what a time not to have a camera!" says Kitsune from the front rooms couch watching TV.

"Uh, well that is lucky for me. What will it cause me for you not to tell Naru."

Motoko blushes deeply before retreating to her room.

"Nothing, she wouldn't believe me. Hence why I need a camera. Though I have to admit Keitaro you look pretty handsome in that suit of yours. I really could have raked in the dough for that picture."

"I rather not think about it, since the money would have come from me." remarks Keitaro.

Keitaro gets close to the TV to see what Kitsune is watching. She seems to have football (2) on the TV.

"Who is playing?" asks Keitaro.

"Japan Vs. England, it in the 15th minute." replies Kitsune.

"Really what the score?" asks Keitaro.

"3 to 0" replies Kitsune.

"For who?' asks Keitaro.

"For England of course, Baka. You couldn't really think that Japan could be in the lead?" replies Kitsune.

"Well I could hope." says Keitaro.

"Bah, there not a chance in hell. The bookie has England 1 to 1 on the game." says Kitsune.

Keitaro can feel his national pride stir in his soul. Kitsune's attack on the Japanese team spurs him to action. "Sure they can! Japan can do anything!" says Keitaro sharply.

"Not a chance, If you have so much trust in the Japanese team care to make a wager? I bet you despite the fac there is 5/6 of this game to play japan can't win the game."

[If I don't bet, I have to admit that Kitsune is right. But if I do bet there a good chance of me losing the bet.]

'Ok it is a bet!" shouts Keitaro.

"So how much? Asks Kitsune with a smirk.

Keitaro's evil side appears 'Bet all the money you got, you can't lose today! Show here you are no coward.'

"Ok!" says Keitaro as he pulls all the rent money from the month out. "This is 120000 yen! I bet it all, Kitsune!"

[Oh, all that sweet money, it going to be mine!] thinks Kitsune. "Done!" says Kitsune.

Keitaro sits down and watches the game.

"You know Keitaro, 'Mysterious ways' would have been a better request or Naru." says Kitsune.

"You heard? Did Naru?" says Keitaro with a slight bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"Nah, she was listening to her New Outkast CD.

"Oh, well maybe it better for me anyway this way." replies Keitaro.

Keitaro and Kitsune contuines to watch the game.

"Kuso!" says Kitsune.

"Huh, Oh, David Beckum just got a red Card, that will be the game for him." says Keitaro.

"Yeah, well no big deal it not like the English has one player." says Kitsune.

Several minutes later, Japanese scores of a penalty kick.

"Yatta!" says Keitaro

"bah, it is only one goal you need three more!" says Kitsune with distaste.

"Three more?" asks Keitaro.

"Yeah they have to win remember? A tie is not good enough, they have to win. I am a nice girl, I late cancel the bet for a fourth of the bet's amount." says Kitsune.

"No, I have faith japan will win!" replies Keitaro.

"Suit yourself just remember take it like a man when you lose. You can't say I didn't give you a chance."

In the 55th minute Japan scores again.

"Starting to look bad for you, Kitsune."

"Kuso, it not over yet and you need two more goals yet." Says Kitsune.

The watch intently, couple more red cards are issued on both sides. In the 88th minute Japan manages to tie the game.

"Yatta! Looks bad for you, Kitsune."

"There is no way that Japan can score another in less than two minutes." replies Kitsune.

The two teams exchange give and take with ten seconds left a Japanese Striker manages to kick the ball towards the English net. The goal keeper is completely in the wrong area and tries to dive for the ball succeeding in only face planting himself into the field grass. The ball rolls into the English net with two seconds to spare. Final score Japan 4, England 3. The announcer is already going on about how this is the upset of the century.

Kitsune simply get up from the coach before Keitaro can say anything and goes to her room. She comes out a couple minutes latter dressed to go out. She throws Keitaro a Wad of bills. "Here is 40000 yen, I will need some time to raise the rest of the money."

"No problem, no rush." says Keitaro.

"Yeah, well I want to pay you so I don't have to think about it anymore." says Kitsune as she leaves.

Keitaro then goes up the stairs to Naru's room and knocks on the door.

"Who is it." says Naru from beyond the door.

"It is Keitaro." says Keitaro.

"Oh, come in I guess."says Naru.

Keitaro opens the door and Naru looks up at him. [Oh may, he almost looks handsome dressed like that.] thinks Naru.

"So Naru what are you doing two Fridays from now?" asks Keitaro.

"Studying likely, it getting close to mid terms, you should be studying too!" says Naru crossly.

"Well, I guess you are right, but it but one night and I have something planed already. Would you like to come?" asks Keitaro.

"Look I not come to one of you Baka sci-fi movies or the latest ultra-violent import from the US." says Naru.

"Well I was think more along the lines of a concert, you know U2 is in town that night."

Naru looks up with joy in her face, "U2? Really you got tickets to U2? How you mange that I though there were sold out."

"Well I managed somehow." says Keitaro with a cocky smile. "Front row."

"Really Front row?" Naru leaps up and hugs Keitaro. "I have always wanted to see U2 in concert Keitaro." Naru leans in and kiss Keitaro.

[Now this really is my lucky day!]

Notes: 

1. 10000 yen almost 100 dollars.

2. By football I mean soccer for you in Canada and the USA, since it is football everywhere else

Japanese Terms:

Kuso, an expressive sort of like Shit.

-Sama a term of great respect.

Kawaii, cute

Tanrei, handsome

Baka, Stupid


End file.
